


If It Kills Me

by DearLadyDisdain



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Jason Mraz songfic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3718144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearLadyDisdain/pseuds/DearLadyDisdain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songfic from the Jason Mraz song (cause he's so awesome), one off for Emy Lee and Hodges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If It Kills Me

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own CSI or Jason Mraz, if I did, there would be one hell of a back yard BBQ going on at my place and you'd all be invited. =)

Hello, tell me you know  
Yeah, you figured me out  
Something gave it away  
It would be such a beautiful moment  
To see the look on your face  
To know that I know that you know now

David stored his stuff in his locker and clipped on his badge. He could hear someone else on the other side probably doing the same before shift routine. He rubbed his eyes one more time, then shut his locker and moved for the door.

Just as he came round the corner he ran into someone else coming from the other way. They ran right into each other and while he kept his balance the smaller person went falling back. David reached out and grabbed her arms and pulled her back up and to him, wrapping his arms around her to keep her steady.

He looked down into bright eyes and she looked up into icy blue ones and laughed. “Hi there, David.” Emma Lee said and grinned. He smirked and raised an eyebrow. “Emma Lee, you really need to stop throwing yourself at me at work. It’s unprofessional.” he said and she laughed and stuck out her tongue. “You wish, Brainguy.” she said and laughed again, pulling away from him and going out the door.

He watched her go and said to himself, “Yeah...I do.”

“You coming or what? I know where Greg’s new hiding spot is!” she called back before the door shut.

And baby that's a case of my wishful thinking  
You know nothing

Well you and I  
Why, we go carrying on for hours on end  
We get along much better  
Than you and your boyfriend

David sat down on the couch in the break room and leaned his head back, closing his eyes. Too much scope time, they needed a rest. A few minutes later he felt someone else sit down on the couch and then, to his surprise he felt a head land in his lap. He just sighed, silently thanked whatever Gods ran the universe for his amazing self control, and looked down.

“Can I help you?” he asked. Emma Lee grinned up at him. “Nope, I’m good, thanks.” she said and went back to texting on her phone. She’d stretched out, well, as much as she could at barely 5 ft., across the couch with her feet up and her head using his lap for a pillow.

Greg came in and picked up her feet, sat down and then let them drop into his lap, giving David a nod before he opened his magazine. David looked around, the rest of the room was empty, chairs around the table empty, the recliner empty.

“It’s your animal magnetism.” Greg said without looking up. “My what?” he asked and looked over to him. “You were looking around the room and wondering why we felt the need to sit on the couch with you when the rest of the room is empty. Animal magnetism.” Greg said. 

Emma Lee started giggling, then laughing. “Now what?” David said and looked down at her. “You have animal magnetism...when you go outside do squirrels and small woodland creatures follow you around or stick to your clothes?” she asked and Greg yelled a laugh and dropped his magazine.

David shook his head and tried not to laugh, but a chuckle slipped out anyway and he smiled. “You are so weird...with thoughts like that you wonder why I call you Spooky.” he said. “You call me spooky cause when you heard I was from New Orleans you thought I was gonna voodoo you or something.” she said and he smirked. 

“Ah yes, I’d almost forgotten.” he said. “Better not, who says I still won’t? You just keep on doing my bidding and worshipping the ground I walk on like a good little minion and you’ll be fine.” she said and gave him a wink. “What ever you say, your spookiness.” David said and leaned his head back again. “Say the word and I’ll lick your purple high tops...” he thought to himself and sighed.

“There, done.” she said and put her phone down. “Good, he was kind of a loser anyway.” Greg said. “And you’re telling me this now? You could have saved me some wasted nights off.” Emma Lee said and kicked at him. 

Her phone went off and she looked at it. “Duty calls...” she said and answered it, “Hello Catherine, what can I do for you this lovely evening?” She got up and went back towards the ballistics lab. 

“What was that all about?” David asked. “Oh, she finally ditched that Mike guy she was seeing.” Greg said and got up to get some coffee. “No good?” David asked. Greg stirred his coffee and snorted. “You two are a better match than they ever were.” Greg said and gave him a look. David looked at him confused and said, “What’s that supposed to mean?” Greg just grinned and said, “Nothing...” then walked out leaving David sit there and wonder if there was something he missed.

Well all I really wanna do is love you  
A kind much closer than friends use  
But I still can't say it after all we've been through  
And all I really want from you is to feel me  
As the feeling inside keeps building  
And I will find a way to you if it kills me  
If it kills me

How long, can I go on like this,  
Wishing to kiss you,  
Before I rightly explode?  
This double life I lead isn't healthy for me  
In fact it makes me nervous  
If I get caught I could be risking it all

Cause maybe there's a lot that I miss  
In case I'm wrong

David glanced over the scope he was supposedly looking into and instead looked at Emma Lee. She had taken up the spare table in his room while they did some wiring in hers. Paperwork was spread out before her and she was chewing on the end of her pen.

He watched, completely lost in the way she would roll the tip of her pen over her lips and then nibble on it. He felt his mouth go dry and he tried to look away when he felt his face flush.

Greg came in with a coffee carrier providing a much needed distraction. “Hey, you’re savior is here!” he announced and set a cup in front of David. “Thanks.” he mumbled and Greg looked at him funny, then grinned. “No problem Hodge Podge.” he said and David glared back while Greg just laughed.

“And look! Bonus!” Greg said and put a cup in front of Emma Lee, then placed a lollipop on top of it, “They were handing out suckers, too. Halloween candy is out, that must mean it’s what...July?” Emma Lee just laughed and took a drink of her coffee, then unwrapped the sucker and popped it in her mouth.

Greg looked over to see David staring in horror as she pulled it back out and licked her lips. “Yum, cherry! Thanks, G-man.” she said, looking back down to her papers. Greg covered his laugh with a cough. “I’m going to kill you.” David mouthed at him. Greg just grinned and mouthed back “You’re welcome.”

She did it again and David’s jaw half fell open. He noticed the color of the sucker matched her lipstick perfectly and he had to sit down on the lab stool behind him. Greg suddenly stepped between them, blocking his view with an evil grin. David glared at him with his worst. Greg just grinned more and mouthed, “Ask her out.”

David’s eyes got wide and he shook his head and looked back down at the scope. “Coward.” Greg whispered and then turned to leave. “Gotta go, have fun you two - don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” he said. “Like that leaves much to the imagination.” Emma Lee scoffed and laughed, then went back to her paperwork.

David glanced up over the scope, the pen now replaced by a bright red cherry sucker and he groaned. Emma Lee immediately looked up, concerned. “You okay, David? You look flushed, and kind of sick all the sudden.”

“I’m fine.” he sighed and went back to work, trying to replace thoughts of cherry red lips with painful ways to kill Greg Sanders.

If I should be so bold  
I'd ask you to hold my heart in your hand  
I'd tell you from the start how I've longed to be your man  
But I never said a word  
I guess I'm gonna miss my chance again

David watched through the glass of the lab and scowled. It was the kind of look even Ecklie would have backed off from, but for some reason the person on the other side of the glass wasn’t noticing the death rays shooting at them from David’s eyes.

Henry smiled at Emma Lee while holding up a file to her and talking. It was obvious he was flirting, maybe even building up the courage to ask her out. She was smiling back, she couldn’t possibly consider going on a date with Henry, could she? “Weasel.” David said to no one. He picked up his coffee cup and went to get some from the break room. 

He was trying to think of a way to poison Henry and Greg at the same time when he heard his name being called. He stopped and turned around to see Emma Lee coming towards him with Henry still trailing after. She mouthed “Save me.” as she got closer and he had to hide his grin.

“David, you weren’t going for coffee without me, were you?” she said, still giving him a “Help me” look. He looked at his watch and then said, “Oh! Were we supposed to go for coffee today? I completely forgot, I’m so sorry. Let me put this back and we’ll go now, better yet...” he turned and shoved his mug into Henry’s hands, “Henry, drop this on my desk for me, will you? Shall we?” He held his arm out to Emma Lee who took it while biting her lip to keep from laughing.

He led her down the hall and around the corner towards the front entrance. As soon as they were out of site she started laughing. “Wow, when a girl asks you to come to her rescue you don’t fool around.” she said and he smiled. “Of course not. Ask, and ye shall be saved - can’t risk that whole voodoo thing, you know.” he said and stopped just past Judy’s desk.

Emma looked at him and smiled and then glanced at the clock. “I don’t suppose you’d actually want to, would you?” she asked and his heart skipped. “Want to what?” he answered, then internally, “Throw you in the back of my car and drive off into the sunset? Run away and hide till the apocalypse comes and then try very hard to repopulate the planet with you? Oh, coffee, right.” 

“I could be persuaded, but you’re buying.” he said. “Okay...why?” she asked and they continued towards the doors. 

“Payment for saving you from Henry, duh.” he said and she laughed. They were almost out the door when his phone went off. Mental note - kill Greg, Henry, and whoever invented text alerts.

“Raincheck?” she asked and he nodded. “Sorry.” he said and turned to go back. She grabbed his arm and stopped him. “Raincheck...I mean it.” she said and smiled at him. His stomach went all funny and he smiled back as best as he could without looking like he was trying not split his face in two. Then he headed back to his lab.

All I really wanna do is love you  
A kind much closer than friends use  
But I still can't say it after all we've been through  
And all I really want from you is to feel me  
As the feeling inside keeps building  
And I will find a way to you if it kills me  
If it kills me  
If it kills me  
I think it might kill me

“Who’s bright idea was this again?” he asked and leaned against the sheet metal wall as the sound of muted popping surrounded him. “Come on! You’re having fun, admit it!” Greg said and stepped out and shot off a couple of rounds of paintballs before he hid again. David just rolled his eyes at him and checked to see how full his canister was.

Greg grinned and said, “Tell me it’s not worth it to see Emy Lee running around and picking people off like it’s no one’s business.” Before he could help it he did grin, she’d taken out half the other team, including Stokes, within 20 minutes. “What the hell did she do in London before she came here anyway? Royal Sniper or something?” David asked and looked around, trying to find her. “Don’t know...” Greg said and grinned even more, “She said if she told me she’d have to shoot me”. He laughed and took a couple more shots.

“Where is she anyway?” David said, still not seeing her. “I don’t know.” Greg said and looked around, too. “Oh no...” David said when he did finally see her. Greg looked and saw where she was. She had crouched down into a little lean to of trees, but was stuck. One move out of it and she was going to get nailed from either side.

“She’s stuck, there’s no getting out of that and we can’t get any clear shots.” Greg said, looking around, “We need a distraction.” They could see Archie behind a tree scoping out the same situation. “There’s only Catherine and Ray left, if we could get them to come out we could do it.” David said and his eyes narrowed. “How are we gonna do that?” Greg asked.

David pulled his goggles back down and said, “Like this.” Then ran out into the open towards Emma Lee.

“What the?!” Greg yelled, then started laughing as Catherine and Ray popped up to fire at David. He got half way to Emma Lee when he started feeling the paintballs hitting him. Just before he got to her he tripped on a branch and went flying, landing right in front of her.

He could hear Greg and Archie yelling in victory, so his plan must have worked, but all he could see was dirt. Someone rolled him over and pulled his goggles off and he squinted in the sudden light. “David? You okay?” he heard Emma Lee ask, and then she was blocking the light leaning over him.

“Am I dead?” he asked and groaned, now starting to feel all the little bruises that had to be forming. She smiled and said, “Extremely. Why did you do that?” She shook her head and laughed.

“Had to get to you, even if it killed me.” he said, then realized he said it and wished he’d hit his head so he had an excuse. He slowly sat up with her help and looked down. He looked like a graffiti covered wall back in LA there was so much paint on him.

“Um...David?” Emma Lee said as he rubbed the dirt off his face and sighed, preparing himself for the let down. “Yeah, Spooks?” he answered. “Would you...well, would you like to go out sometime? Maybe a movie or something?” she asked. “Emy, we do that anyway, you don’t need to ask.” he said and wiped more dirt off his face.

“I know...I meant, maybe we could go...I mean, like a date?” she said and he turned and looked at her shocked. She looked at the look on his face and said, “Or not. I just....I’ve been wanting to ask for awhile, but I didn’t know if you...nevermind, my bad - forget I asked, okay.” she said and got up to follow everyone else back.

He sat there a moment, still stunned. Then he shook his head and said, “Idiot!” and jumped up and caught up with her. “Emy! Wait!” he yelled and she stopped. 

“It’s okay, Brainguy - no big deal. Don’t worry about it.” she said, but didn’t look at him. He looked and saw the others quite a way ahead of them on the path back and he smiled. He let his gun drop and put his hands on her shoulders, turning her to him.

“Spooky, look at me.” he said and she half looked up at him through her long eyelashes. Her hair was coming out of the braid she’d had it in and sticking out all over, there was sand in it, there was dirt smeared across her cheek and a splatter of purple paint on the other. There wasn’t the pin up hairstyle or dark red lips and cat’s eye make-up on her like usual and the little star tattooed by her eye had a small scratch over it.

“God you’re gorgeous.” he said and just stared at her. She looked confused for a moment, then her eyes lit up and she smiled. “So, is that a yes?” she asked. He smirked and said, “I just did a kamikaze run for you, what do you think?” She laughed and said, “I think you deserve a reward.”

He smiled and leaned down and was about to kiss her when he felt paintballs hitting him again on his leg. He looked up and glared. “Sanders...” he growled and grabbed his gun, taking off after Greg. “Shit! Archie! Help!” Greg yelled and ran as the paint started hitting him in the back.

And all I really want from you is to feel me  
Yeah, the feeling inside keeps building  
I'll find a way to you if it kills me  
If it kills me  
It might kill me


End file.
